Tome 1 Une histoire, mon histoire, notre histoire
by Kilarii
Summary: Désolé je vais tout changé de l'histoire Donc comme je suis pas tellement doué pour les résumés ou épilogues je vous laissent découvrir par vous même ; Alors bonne lecture a vous tous. Et encore désolé si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : "Une histoire, mon histoire, notre histoire."  
Auteure : Kilarii  
Correctrice : Jolly-Roger-77 ( que j'adore ^^)  
Prairing (couple) : C'est un secret ;)  
Disclaimers (crédits) : Tout à MatsuriHino !  
Rating : K+

Bonne lecture =)

Chapitre 1:

"Je t'aime."

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il m'a dit avant de partir. Je le revois  
encore, son visage ruisselant d'eau glacée que la pluie déversait par  
trombes. Ses yeux rougis, sa main qui tenait la mienne et ce baiser.

Ce baiser inoubliable, celui dont une fois goûté on le savoure jusqu'à  
la dernière seconde.

Mon corps me disait de le retenir, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il parte si loin  
de moi, qu'il fallait que je lui dise qu'il est tout pour moi.

Comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui ? C'est ma vie, c'est lui qui fait  
bouillonner mon sang, c'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir ces choses que  
personne ne veut voir ou accepter... C'est lui qui m'a aidé à surmonter mes  
craintes, lui qui était là pour moi...

C'est lui... C'était lui... Zero...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argents que tout le monde rejette car son  
comportement est violent et intolérable envers le clan des vampires.

Les larmes m'envahissent et, dans un sanglôt, je me recroqueville sur  
moi-même.

Je regarde mes poignés, déjà six marques sont visibles.

Une par jour vécu sans lui.

Mon dieu ! Que penserai ma famille de tout cela ?

En fait, leur opinion m'importe vraiment peu. Plus je passe des jours loin  
de lui, plus je sombre dans l'oubli.  
L'oubli est sans doute une punition des plus lourdes pour mes épaules si  
frèles.

Je tombe inexorablement dans un gouffre noir et sans fin. La folie. Et seul  
lui a le pouvoir de m'aider à m'en sortir.

Depuis combien de jours suis-je enfermé dans cette chambre ?  
Combien de fois m'a t-on supplié d'ouvrir cette fichue porte ?  
Des dizaines, des centaines ?

Tous ceux qui ont tentés de me faire sortir de cette sombre pièce ne m'ont  
jamais compris. Il n'y a que... avait que lui qui me comprenait.

"Alors je ne sortirais que si c'est toi qui vient."

Oui... Le seul qui pourrait me faire sortir de cette prison, c'est lui.

"Mais tu es parti et tu ne reviendra sûrement jamais..."

A cette pensée, mes larmes se font de plus en plus abondantes, tel un fleuve  
en pleine crue.  
Bien sûr, personne n'est au courant de ce qui se passe réellement.  
Ce qui est mieux pour tout le monde, à mon avis, car personne ne  
m'approuverait et je perdrais le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

"Pourquoi tes bras puissants ne sont-ils pas là, à m'étreindre

Quelqu'un vient frapper à ma porte :

-"À ce que je vois, tu ne veux toujours pas sortir."

Pourquoi faut-il que l'on vienne me chercher ?

Essayer de faire semblant que l'on s'intéresse à moi... J'en ai  
marre.

Mes larmes se sont tues en silence, mais avaient laissées un long sillon  
d'eau salée que je garderais sans doute à vie tant mes pleurs sont imbibés  
de ma tristesse.

Je décide tout de même de répondre :

-"Non. Et je ne suis pas près de sortir, alors arrêtez de m'agacer."

J'avais essayé de le dire d'un ton assuré, mais ma voix tremblotait  
comme celle d'une petite fille en pleurs.

Allaient t-ils partir et cesser de m'importuner ainsi ?

Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas de cet avis...

La voix reprit à travers la porte :

-"Mais il va bien falloir que tu sortes un jour ! Tu manques énormément de  
cours et le directeur s'inquiète beaucoup à ton sujet."

-"Je m'en contrefiche. Maintenant foutez-moi la paix et arrêtez de me  
harceler !"

Plus aucun son. Sont-ils tous partis ? Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Je prend les quelques forces qui me restent pour me lever hors du lit aux  
draps noirs sur lequel j'étais installé.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, en boitant tant j'avais perdu l'habitude  
de marcher durant ces six longs jours.

Je m'avance jusqu'au lavabo. J'allume la lumière, tout en protègeant mes  
yeux haïssant cette soudaine luminosité, avant de regarder le rebord du  
lavabo.  
Dessus, il y a cette lame de rasoir qui est la clé de la délivrance de  
toute cette tristesse.

L'objet encore un peu tâché de mon sang brille d'une lueur macabre. Je  
me surpend à parler tout seul :

-"Attend encore quelques heures et tu pourras faire ton travail."

Je me regarde dans le miroir qui surplombait le meuble blanc et je m'appuie  
sur mes mains apposées des deux côtés. Je me penche en avant pour fixer le  
reflet qui me fait face.

Mes yeux bouffis sont encore plus rouges qu'à la normale. Mes cheveux  
noirs sont tellement sales que l'on dirait presque qu'ils sont propres.  
Mon visage d'une pâleur extrême fait vraiment peur.

Et, pire que tout, l'illusion que tu es là me déchire l'âme.

Mais que suis-je devenu ??

Moi, Kaname Kuran, je ne suis plus qu'une loque.

Et lui, Zero Kiryû, est parti, me laissant seul affronter la vie rude que  
m'a léguée son absence.

Je le déteste au point de l'aimer et ça, je n'y peut rien.

Mes six entailles peinant à cicatriser... Mon coeur rongé qui n'a plus de  
raisons d'être... Le visage morne que j'affiche désormais...

Tu m'a donné une raison de vivre... Avant de me la retirer dans un adieu  
déchirant... Zero."

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus ?

Vos impressions en review =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! merci d'avoir lu le chapitre un, je poste le deuxième en espérant qu'il vous plaira =)

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le jour était levé, j'avais tiré les rideaux pour ne pas être éblouis par la lumière, cette foutu lumière qui m'empêche de sortir comme n'importe qui de normal, mais je ne suis pas normal je suis un vampire et il ne faut pas que je l'oubli, un vampire au sang pur ne reste pas la les bras ballant a ne rien faire il faut que je me reprenne en mains mais cela faisait maintenant 7 jours que je vivais sans lui. Je n'en pouvais plus j'avais besoins de sentir mon sang bouillonner a son approche, sentir son odeur. Mais tout cela était fini j'avais beau me tailler les veines, rien n'y faisait d'ailleurs les cicatrices commencées à s'effacer on ne voyait plus que les deux dernières. Satané santé de vampire. Pourquoi il a fallut que je tombe amoureux d'un mec ?? Un mec mais bon sang pourquoi pas des filles il y en a des tonne a l'académie! Non il faut que sa tombe sur Zero. Mon dieu je le déteste pour tout ce qui me fait subir, mais en même temps je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer, d'adorer les courbes de son corps, les traits de son visage me font rêver et le parfum de son sang est d'autant plus envoutant. Rahhhh il faut que j'arrête de penser a lui, il faut que je l'oubli, non ce n'est pas possible comment l'oublier. Je ne c'est plus quoi faire, aidez moi je vous en supplie.

_- Kaname!! C'est moi Yuuki, s'il te plait ouvre moi, je veux savoir comment tu va. Je t'en supplie s'il te plaît ouvre cette porte._

Yuuki. Ma pauvre Yuuki ne reste pas là regarde se que je t'inflige, je ne suis même pas digne d'être un de tes amis. Il faut que tu parte et oublie-moi. Non je peux pas lui dire sa, c'est ma petite Yuuki je peux pas la laisser comme sa en plan devant ma porte, elle doit faire sécher les cours déjà qu'elle a tout juste la moyenne a cause de son boulot de gardienne. Non il faut qu'elle reparte.

_-Yuuki attend je t'ouvre._

Quoi quesque je viens de dire?! Ce n'est pas possible, décidément je suis trop gentil avec mas petite princesse mais bon. Je me lève, pose la main sur la poignée tourne la clé et… je ne peux pas il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état, sa va l'affoler et puis elle voudra savoir quesque qui ma mis dans cet état pitoyable, c'est vrai que je suis épouvantable et je fais peur. Ma mains tourna la poigné lentement très doucement on aurait dis une scène qui se passer au ralentit. Bref la porte s'ouvra et je me retrouvai face à Yuuki qui avait apparemment pleuré ou ne devait pas avoir dormit depuis plusieurs jours tellement ses yeux était rouge. Contre toute attente elle me sauta au cou, on resta un moment comme sa et puis je devrais dire que ce n'était pas désagréable, en fait elle sentait Zero, pas autant mais assez pour que mon odorat le détecte. Je la reposai par terre et la regarda. C'est elle qui parla la première :

_- Je suis contente de te voir tu ne peux pas imaginer a qu'elle point sa me fait du bien de te parler._

Elle alla fermer la porte, puis revint.

_- Je ne c'est pas ce qui c'est passer Kaname, mais tu peux être sure que tout le monde c'est vraiment inquiétés pour ta santé._

Je la regardé comme si je n'étais pas au courant et que tout aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

_-Tu c'est si ta besoin de parler je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi je serais toujours a tes cotés. Mes come tu n'a pas l'air de vouloir te confier je n'insiste pas d'avantage. Au fait je t'ai ramené les cours que tu as raté comme sa je ne serais pas venu pour rien._

Je la regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit oO quoi elle était venu juste en espérant que je lui parle de ce qui m'arrive ! Puis soudain elle éclata de rire. Regard du double merlan frit OO.

_- Fais pas cette tête je plaisanté, hahahahaha, c'est vraiment tordant tu aurais du voir ta tête._

_-Ce n'est pas drôle je n'avais pas compris que tu plaisanté_

Là c'était à son tour de faire la même tête que moi. Hahahahaha je ressemblais donc à sa !

_- Kaname tu as parlé! Trop génial tu fais des progrès_

_- Tu sais Yuuki j'ai toujours su parler._

_- Je sais mais ces temps si, tu ne parler pas beaucoup on va dire. Déjà que tu n'es pas un grand bavard. Mais bon sa fait un bien fout de t'entendre parler. Je reviendrais demain pour te rapporter les cours de la journée._

_- Oui merci d'être venu Yuuki tu ma fais vraiment plaisir tu ne peux pas savoir._

Sur ceux elle tourna les talons et sortie sans faire de bruit. Oui cette petite était vraiment impressionnante elle me comprend comme personne me comprend. Si je dois me confier a quelqu'un sa sera a elle, car je suis sure qu'elle me comprendrait. Je me recoucha dans mon lit, car il ne faut pas oublier que moi a cette heure je dors, comme tout les vampires d'ailleurs.

Je me ressassa la conversation. Oui sa fait du bien de parler avec Yuuki. C'est ma princesse a moi et je lui fais confiance. Petite princesse je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Petite princesse je t'aime tellement.

* * *

Voila voila, alors sa vous a plu ??

Kaname qui arrive a parler ^^

Yuuki qui fais son apparitition.

J'ai mis une petite touvhe d'humour dans ce chapitre car je trouvais que le premier faisait vraiment dramatique xD

bref gros bisoux


End file.
